Tempo
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: atravesar esa habitacion, y estampar sus labios en los de ella, Sentir su calor, aspirar su adictivo aroma, y ella responderia gustosa, pero entonces, le miraria con culpa, asco, y no por ello significaba que estaba mal besarle, solo que no era el momento


**Tempo**

Tenerle tan cerca, Observar su piel y no poder tocarle.

Tenerle a centímetros, Admirar sus labios y no poder besarle.

Oler Su Sangre, Sentir su calidez y no poder probarla.

Ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de ella, y sus palabras dirigidas a el.

_Y no poder tenerle._

_Tan cerca y tan lejos._

_Tan placenteramente doloroso._

Porque ella estaba allí, Cerca de el, Respirando a su lado, existiendo.

Porque el podría hacer lo que sea, hablarle sobre cualquier cosa durante toda la madrugada.

_Solo para seguir observándola._

_Solo para seguir viendo cada uno de los gestos de su cara._

_Cada uno de los hermosos movimientos de sus labios al hablar._

_Allí esta y no se iría._

Porque allí la tenia, ella confiaba en el, Le contaba pensamientos, secretos, historias, cualquier nimiedad, lo que le hacia inmensamente feliz, asquerosamente emocionado, como un púber de 17 de nuevo, como si su corazón latiese, como si estuviese vivo.

_Como si fuese humano de nuevo._

El era uno mas de sus amigos, y se regocijaba en tal hecho, desde las pupilas de ella, podía ver las suyas mismas, de un Gris Brillante, calido, liquido, como un niño al que se le ah regalado un dulce, como un adolescente que ah descubierto debajo de su almohada uno de esos súper avanzados aparatos tecnológicos. Ella era su Diversión, Y el podía contarle todo, Sin vergüenza, Ni miedo, Con una facilidad que jamás había sentido.

_Ella estaba allí para el._

_Y El, estuvo, estaba y estará siempre allí para ella._

Porque el mundo podía caerse a pedazos, y el infierno reclamar su alma, pero mientras ella estuviera allí, y el siguiese escuchando ese pequeño, reconfortante y Adorable repiqueteo que daba señal que la hermosa y castaña mujer que tenia alado estaba viva y saludable, el no se Daria por vencido, seguiría luchando y se enfrentaría a cualquier maldito obstáculo con puños y dientes.

_Ella le hacia sentir invencible._

_Ella le hacia pensar que nada era imposible._

_Ella le Empujaba a seguir adelante._

_Sin decir una palabra, con solo existir._

_Con su corazón solo escuchar latir._

Podría hablar toda la noche, Pelear todo un día, dejar de beber sangre por un siglo, arrancarse un brazo, o simplemente cualquier cosa que pareciese imposible, era Estúpido, pero así se sentía.

_Estaba enamorado._

_Malditamente Enamorado._

Podía mandar al diablo al mundo entero, nunca le importo mucho de todas formas…

— ¿Damon?— Susurro una pequeña voz somnolienta.

Salio de su ensoñación, Se había quedado observando el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos por un momento, y se concentro en aquel sonido que tanto amaba.

Pum…Pum…Pum…

Sonrío Involuntariamente y abrió los ojos lentamente para verla risueño.

—Dime, Elena— Susurro.

La chica se desperezo y se reincorporo de Aquel Inmenso Sofá de cuero negro en el que habían permanecido por varias horas Platicando.

—Es Tarde— Dijo mirando el Oscuro Cielo Nocturno por la elegante Ventana de la Mansión Salvatore. —Será mejor que Vaya a casa. — Gimoteo.

El pecho del vampiro se hincho de felicidad.

_Ella no quería irse._

_Y el preferiría Quemarse en el infierno Con tal de no separase de ella._

—Lo se— Dijo en una mueca Disimulada. — Vamos— Dijo señalando la puerta Principal con el mentón— Te muestro La salida.

Ella rodó los ojos con Contrariedad.

—Se donde queda—

El vampiro Río.

_A veces era tan fácil Quererla._

La Humana Acelero el paso delante del pelinegro y se detuvo en la puerta para que este pudiese abrirla, El Se tomo mas tiempo de lo normal, intentando retrasar el momento, una vez, rendido hacia lo inevitable abrió la gran puerta de roble y se poso en la entrada ella le miro para despedirse y se dio la Vuelta.

Y entonces el le tomo del brazo fuertemente y le hizo girar sobre sus talones.

Estaban solo a centímetros, Compartiendo alientos, Miradas, Almas.

_El Podía Besarle en ese momento, Demostrarle cuanto la amaba, tenerla, abrazarla, Hacerla feliz, Y demostrarle cuanto la Deseaba cada día de su entera Existencia._

_Podría simplemente Empujar su rostro un poco mas, y sellar con un beso la distancia entre ellos. Ella estaba allí, A milímetros, En sus manos, A su alcance._

Entonces el Le miro Fijamente con sus ojos Grises, A Ella le Temblaron levemente las piernas, El subía la mirada, y ella cerro los ojos Suprimiendo sus ganas de moverse.

Y sintió un Sueve roce de labios En El nacimiento del cabello.

La castaña abrió los ojos inmediatamente para descubrir al vampiro mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Buenas Noches— Dijo el con voz ronca, Suave, Cargada del sentimiento que inundaba su garganta cada vez que estaba junto a ella, que jugaba a placer con sus cuerdas vocales haciéndole parecer de nuevo un crío enamorado.

Ella asintió y lentamente se alejo hasta el auto y emprendió su camino a casa.

_Porque el habría podido besarle, tenerle y amarle._

_Pero la tendría sin poseerla, La amaría sin poder amarle en realidad._

_Porque ella no le pertenecía, Porque ella no le amaba lo suficientemente aun._

_Porque ella no era de el, a pesar de que el era enteramente de ella._

_Porque arruinaría su amistad, y el se hundiría en la mísera oscuridad si se le prohibía el escuchar su voz cada tarde, sus historias, pensamientos, nimiedades, y hasta el Hermoso y palpitante sonido de su corazón._

_Porque Aun no era el momento._

_Y sobretodo, porque ella seguía siendo Lo que había sido desde un principio._

_La chica de su hermano._

**Fin.**

—Sabes que no puedes besarme de nuevo, No es correcto. —

—No, Si lo es, Solo no es el momento. —

_Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore._

**¿Que tal? Espero les halla gustado, fue divertido y doloroso de escribir, no se porque, pero la manera en el que entiendo todo ese amor imposible que Damon siente por Elena, me hace adictivo el escribir sobre la pareja, Eso de Amar y no poder tener si que va conmigo.**

**En fin, Si les ha gustado, ya saben, Les suplico háganmelo saber.**

**Les quiero, Pronto nos leemos.**

**Dulce-Maldad.**


End file.
